Del odio al amorun paso
by Sasami-chanAzuka Kaiou
Summary: 10°CAPITULO!fic creado por mi y mi amiga azuka porfis dejen hartos review! aparte nos encantan los DHR! en este fic Hermione cambia tanto fisicamente como sicologicamente.....podra algun chico rubio conkistarla? REVIEW PLEASE!
1. Default Chapter

Del odio al amor un paso  
  
1.Cambios y reencuentros  
  
Hermione Granger, una chica de 16 años esperaba a sus amigos en el anden 9 ¾. Llevaba unos pantalones de cuero blanco muy ajustados y un top rojo muy escotado. Su pelo ya no era el que tenia antes... ahora era más liso ya que usaba poción alisadora, llevaba maquillaje ligero lo que hacia que resaltaran sus hermosos ojos almendrados, sus labios estaban pintados con un brillo Rosado lo que hacia que se vieran irresistibles. Ella seguía siendo la chica ordenada, responsable e inteligente pero ahora era un poco más sensual en sus actitudes. Sintió como una mirada gris recorría toda su espalda, giro para ver quien era y se encontró con un irresistible chico rubio platinado. -Joder!!!.....pero si es Malfoy! Vaya creo que el verano le hizo bien a este... pero que piensas hermione!! Es tu enemigo!-Se decía para sus adentros Hermione Draco llevaba unos pantalones de cuero negro y una camisa blanca ajustada a su cuerpo dejando el 1° botón desabrochado lo que hacia que se viera un pco su cuerpo bien formado( casi todas las chicas de Howgarts se habían dado cuenta). Draco la miraba con una mirada un tanto luuriosa.En ese momento que sus miradas se conectaban sintió un zamarreo por detrás -Herms!!!!-gritaba un chico pelirrojo alto y muy bien formado -Ai...Hola Ron!!!-dijo Hermione un poco molesta por la interrupción -Harry ven acá esta!!!! De la multitud surgió un chico alto de pelo negro azabache ojos esmeralda y muy guapo -Hermione!! Como estas!!-le dijo Harry abrasándola- Órale si que Hermione cambio harto ahora su...y sus.....están mas desarrollados...pero como dices eso es tu mejor amiga Harry!- pensaba Harry -Vaya vaya pero que tenemos aquí-una voz petulante se acercaba a ellos- la comadreja Weasly, el cabeza rajada Potter y a la.......-Draco miro a Hermione de abajo a arriba- vaya Granger si que has cambiado mmm hasta podría decir que estas igual de irresistible que yo -Mira Malfoy-dijo Hermione parándose bien y sacando un poco de pecho( esto ya se estaba volviendo habitual en ella ya que cada vez hacia eso cuando se acercaba un chico)-No estamos para tus boludeses... porque no te vas a joder a otra parte he? -Uiii cuida esa boquita sangre sucia-le dijo Malfoy acercándose peligrosamente a ella-que alguien te la podría robar.....o mejor...comer- dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior ante la mirada impactada de Harry y Ron. -¿Qué esta pasando aquí?!-Mcgonagall( n/a sorry se nos olvido como se escribia:p) venia caminando indignada hacia ellos-El año recién comienza y ustedes ya están peleando....Malfoy Granger síganme. Draco le dirigió la ultima mirada pero ella solo le hizo un desprecio. n silencio siguieron a la profesora que los dirigió a un vagón diferente. -Los he llamado porque este comportamiento es inexplicable para los nuevo prefectos de Gryffindor y Slythering-ambos quedaron atónitos ante esta noticia-Van a tener habitaciones especiales-para variar Draco le dirigió una mirada seductora a Hermione- separadas!- siguió la profesora-Sala común y baño especial para ustedes.Esperen mientras voy a buscar a los otros prefectos-dijo la profesora mientras salía del compartimiento. Draco se acomodo arrogantemente en el asiento frente a Hermione con los brazos en la nuca. -Que afortunada Granger, tendrás a esta preciosura en la misma sala común....lo que darían muchas mujeres por estar en tu lugar. -Si! Que afortunada! Ja preferiría a un dementor que son mas sensuales y supongo que dan mejores besos que tu-dijo Hermione desafiante -Te gustaría probar? -dijo él acercándose peligrosamente a los labios de Hermione.Draco empezaba a atraerle Hermione deseaba esos lindos labios de la chica pero....no caería tan bajo...o si? De un golpe se separo de ella porque escucho la puerta abrirse -Hermione!!!-un guapo chico de Hufflepuff se acercaba y abrasaba a Hermione -Justin!! Como estas!!-Decía alegre Hermione ante la mirada atenta de Draco -No tan bien como tu Herm-dijo el chico mirándola de arriba abajo-estas muy guapa -Que haces aquí? -pregunto Herm -Soy el nuevo prefecto de hufflepuff!! -Que emoción!!! Tal vez nuestras piezas estén al lado-decía Hermione picara -jaja Ojala! En eso Draco salió indignado del vagón y cerro la puerta con un fuerte golpe -Y a este que le pasa? -No lo se si no fuera Draco Malfoy diría que esta celoso En ese instante se abre la puerta y entra la nueva prefecta de Ravenclaw -Justin amor mío!!! -Jessenia!!! Tu!!!!???-dijeron ambos impactados Jessenia tenia fama de ser la prostituta del colegio es que es muy fácil!  
  
Luego de una larga platica y de un malhumorado Malfoy llegaron a Hogwarts.  
  
=========================******========================= N/A: y bien que les pareció???n_n esto lo hicimos en el colegio en nuestros ratos de ocio ojala les haya gustado SE ACEPTAN SUGERENCIAS!!!!porfis es nuestro primer fic y queremos review!!!! Vale?? Que estén bien y gracias haberlo leído!!! 


	2. Encuentros en el baño he insomnio

2°Encuentros en el baño  
  
Al llegar a Howgarts ( Jessenia no paraba de besar a Justin y Draco de mandarle miradas raras a Hermione) se sentaron en sus respectivas mesas.  
  
Dumbledor hizo su discurso y presento al nuevo profesor de artes oscuras que por sierto era muy guapo. Mcgonagall dirigió a los nuevos prefectos a su sala común.  
  
-La contraseña es 'Dulce de escarabajo' dejen sus cosas y duerman ya que mañana se levantaran a las 5:00 Todos quedaron atónitos ante esta respuesta -Porque?!!!! -Porque el deber de un prefecto señor Malfoy tambien es hacer rondas en el colegio y lo haran en parejas Slythering-Griffindor Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw  
  
Todos quedaron poco conformes con las parejas esepto Jessenia. Hermione tomo sus cosas y se fue a su habitación ante la mirada pactante de Malfoy.  
  
Al entrar qued fascinada ya que el 90% de la habitación era libros de aritmacia(n/a jeje se me olvido tb como se escribia n_n). Y tenia una gran cama de 2 plazas ( n/a jeje porcia caso) Al terminar de oredenar decidio darce un baño.Se saco la ropa y envolvió su cuerpo con la toalla mas chica que encontro pero lo suficientemente grande para tapar cosas.  
  
Al entrar al baño no se veia mucho ya que estaba con una pequeña neblina pero por lo que alcanso a ver era sumamente elegante. Se saco la ropa y camino hacia un pequeño jacussi que habia.Al entrar al agua estaba muy caliente pero al momento de sentarse se sento en algo blando.  
  
-HA!!!que ese eso!!-grito Hermione asustada  
  
-Vaya Granger creo que te gusta mucho ver preciosuras desnudas y vienes aquí he?-una voz petulante salio del jacussi.Ella alcanzo a reconocerlo...  
  
-Malfoy!!! Pe..pero que haces aquí!  
  
-Que crees tu lindura? Bañándome-En ese instante Malfoy se levanto sin pudor dejando ver su hermoso cuerpo.Hermione por su parte recorria cada centímetro de su cuerpo...claro tratando de no bajar a partes mas.......''atractivas'':P.  
  
Hermione al darse cuenta de que Malfoy tenia toda la boca abierta y la miraba de arriba abajo como perro ambriento se sento rapidamente para que no se le viera nada.  
  
-Y bien Granger nosotros tenemos algo pendiente no?-Dijo Malfoy acercándose seductoramente a Hermione  
  
-Que....que co...cosa? yo...yo no recuerdo nada-dijo Hermione sin evitar mirar hacia los provocadores labios de Draco.A Hermione ya le empezaba a atraer Malfoy.  
  
-No decias que un dementor era mas-decia dando un suspiro y acercándose a ella.-seductor y besa mejor que yo...bueno ahora ve si es cierto.  
  
Draco se puso encima de ella y la empezo a besar..no fue un beso de amor y como Hermione queria si no mas bien de posesión y autoridad.Ella sentia el embriagador aliento a menta que tenia Malfoy y él el aliento a cerezas de Hermione.  
  
Al separarse Draco le dijo  
  
-mm para ser sangre sucia no lo haces nada mal he?  
  
Y con esto Hermione le dio una cachetada lo mas fuerte que pudo.Tomo sus cosas y se fue rapido a su habitación  
  
-Linda....pero salvaje mmmm ya me encargare de ti Granger-Dijo Malfoy tomando el ultimo sorbo de wisky que le quedaba (n/a supuestamente estaba tomando yap?)  
  
Como fue posible eso!- pensaba Hermione ya bestida en un pijama short con una polera de tirantes celeste-bueno debo admitir que me gusto mucho el beso...pero Hermione te das cuentas de las barbaridades que estas diciendo...digo es Malfoy!!- se retaba a si misma. Entonces empezo a escuchar gritos en la sala comun y de repente se abrio la puerta estrepitosamente y entro Justin en boxer negros.  
  
-DEJAME EN PAZ!! Si te dije que no te amo-Al otro lado de la puerta se escuchaba  
  
-Esta bien pero te hare admitir que me amas-y con es Jessenia se fue a su cuerto  
  
-fiiiuuu-suspiro Justin-hey! Este no es mi cuerto-se giro lentamente y vio a una chica muy linda en pijama sentada a lo indio en la cama-Hermione!-se miro y vio que llevaba solo los boxer-Yo...yo lo siento-dijo poniéndose rojo  
  
-No te preocupes te comprendo debe ser una lata tener a esa loca molestando  
-Si! Es horrible!-dijo sentándose al lado de ella -Te puedo preguntar algo?  
  
-Claro que cosa-preunto Hermione poniéndose mas comoda  
  
-Que te traes con Malfoy? Es decir cada vez que te das vuelta te mira y se pasa la lengua por los labios y me da mala espina.  
  
-he?-Hermione al escuchar esto quedo plop- he no pasa nada debe ser tu imaginación Justin... ahora te puedes ir es que me voy a acostar.  
  
-Claro que duermas bien Herms-y con esto le dio un beso en la frente y se fue  
  
Hermione no pudo dormir en toda la noche al pensar en un rubio platinado  
  
=====================*****************************==================  
  
Holas!!!!!!! Bueno yo y mi amiga azuka estamos harto felices porque recibimos nuestro primer review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Karmein: Que bueno que te haya gustado noes hemos inspirado en cosas que nos gustaria que nos pasaran jejeje y si! Smos dos escritoras! Las mas pervertidas por cierto n_n gracias por el review|  
  
Espero que lleguen mas please! En fin.......chau!! atte sasami y azuka 


	3. Biblioteca y sonidos raros

Hola!!!!!!! Bueno he aquí con mi amiga sasami las pervertidas de aca :P.Espero que les guste este capitulo y que lo disfruten....aca respondemos algunos review.  
  
Karmein: Que bueno que te haya gustado nuestro fic! Espero que sigas leyendo este va dedicadi a ti! n_n  
  
ChIk-SoAd: jaja nos alegra encontrar a alguien tan pervertida como nosotras jejeje, bueno la verdad nosotras nos imaginamos a Draco así de caliente jejeje y trataremos de leer tus fics ya? Sigue leyendo!!!  
  
Esteffy: Hola! Bueno la verdad somos chilenas jejeje pero espero que lo sigas leyendo!!  
  
Anna: que bueno que te haya gustado este capitulo tb va dedicado a ti!  
  
Caty: jajaja mira parece que a la azuka le gusta estar amarrada a la trepa y por mi parte ya me he tomado como 20 vasos ..pero igual sigo haci!! Ajaja.:P( y no nego que me gusta :P)  
  
Bueno eso es todo ojalá sigan leyendo mas! Y que dejen varios review gracias a todos por leerlos!! Y jejeje este capitulo esta de igual de caliente que los demás :P  
  
3° Biblioteca y sonidos  
  
Hermione se despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza y decidió que un buen baño lo calmaría.  
  
Luego de bañarse y vestirse con una falda beige a las rodillas unas botas de cuero café y una camisa blanca manga ¾.Su pelo liso lo amarro a una cola alta con 2 mechones a los lados.  
  
Al salir Draco y Justin se le quedaron mirando como tontos babeando  
  
-Bueno señor Malfoy-Acababa de llegar la profesora- y Señorita Granger harán guardia por la parte sur del castillo y el señor justin y señorita jessenia parte norte.  
  
Malfoy se acerco a Hermione y con su mano rozo la cintura de Hermione sin que nadie lo notara.  
  
Al notar esto Hermione se apresuro a salir con Draco hacia la biblioteca  
  
Al llegar ahí Draco sin previo aviso la atrajo hacia uno de los estantes.  
  
-Que crees que haces!!!?-le dijo Hermione antes que Draco la callara  
-shhh escuchas esos ruidos-  
  
Hermione agudizo el oído y escucho algo inusual en una biblioteca...eran...gemidos?(n/a hielo!! Jeje)  
  
-Vamos a ver-Le dijo Malfoy tomando su mano y llevándola hacia otro estante donde estaban las mesas. Cautelosamente se escondieron detrás de un estante y vieron una escena repulsiva!.Pansy Parkinston estaba sentada en la mesa abrasando con sus piernas la cintura de Blaize Zabinni.  
  
Hermione se dirigió a ellos a quitarle puntos pero Draco la sostuvo de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él callándola con la mano  
  
-Espera un poco-le dijo  
  
Al parecer el sonido que emitían esos dos le estaba afectando a Draco ya que Hermione sintió una protuberancia en la parte delantera de Draco.  
  
-No deberían estar aquí aparte esto es una biblioteca!-susurro Hermione mirándolos  
  
-Y que nos importa.-dijo Draco pegando a Hermione a su cuerpo  
  
-Draco....digo Malfoy-No puede ser!! Le había dicho Draco a Malfoy- somos prefectos tenemos que encargarnos  
  
-Lo siento muy tarde-le dijo atrayéndola mas hacia el y besándola con lujuria. Ella al principio no respondía al beso pero después sintió el deseo de sentir el aliento de Draco dentro de su boca.  
  
Él con sus manos recorría cada centímetro de Hermione. De verdad la deseaba  
  
-No....esto no esta bien-dijo Hermione separándose de él en dirección a los otros 2 que estaban muy entretenidos  
  
-HEY! USTEDES VÍSTANSE Y SEGANME!-les dijo Hermione poniendo sus manos al lado de sus caderas.  
  
Pansy y Blaise quedaron petrificados en plena posición  
  
Draco que estaba muy excitado se puso detrás de Hermione pegando su cuerpo al de ella sin que los otros 2 se dieran cuenta. Hermione lo ignoro y se dirigió a la puerta de la biblioteca seguida por un Draco algo enojado. Pansy y Blaise intentaban vestirse porque su ropa estaba repartida por todo el lugar  
  
-50 puntos menos para Slythering-dijo Hermiobe enojada cuando salieron de la biblioteca-ahora vuelvan a su sala común.  
  
Los chicos sorprendidos apresuraron el paso hacia la mazmorra hasta que desaparecieron.  
  
-Gracias Granger le has descontado 50 puntos a mi casa-  
  
-Agradece que fueron 50 yo les hubiera restado 100!!  
  
-jaja que gracioso-dijo él irónico- sabes...te ves muy atractiva cuando estas enojada-dijo Malfoy acercándose- Te apetece ir a otra parte como .....el baño de los prefectos?  
  
-Malfoy no estoy para tus juegos...tienes a Jessenia de prefecta también anda con ella mejor- y con esto se fue indignada la había tratado como una cualquiera!  
  
-Es que ya fui con ella y es muy aburrida!!!- le dijo Malfoy antes de que Hermione cerrara la puerta de la sala común de los prefectos.  
  
****PENSAMIENTO DE DRACO Malfoy****  
  
-Uii porque estará tan rica la sangre sucia!!!? Sus curvas y sus labios tan provocadores...pero antes de este cambio hay que reconocer que me gustaba también....es tan....salvaje mmm si tan solo...DIOS! como puedes pensar en eso es una sangre sucia aparte no caeria tan bajo como para enamorarme......o si?  
  
========================****************************========================  
  
Hola!!! Aquí estamos de nuevo con el 3° capitulo de esta ''Hot'' parodia. Ojala que les haya gustado y que manden r/r (gracias por los llegados es nuestra primera parodia y vamos bien!)  
  
En fin........... se despiden con besos y abrazos estas locas escritoras: Sasami y Azuka las pervertidas!:P n_n 


	4. CELOS!

Hola!!! Aca estamos con nuestra hot parodia pero antes de este capitulo contestamos review!!:  
  
Chik-Soad: sorry es que pensamos en Blaize para lo que viene después entendes? ;) pero en fin trataremos de hacerlos mas largos los capitulos para que no kedes con ganas en cuanto en lo caliente...jeje esto sigue haci si que cada vez que leas esto te recomiendo un vaso con agua bieeeeeen fria :P.  
  
Esteffy: jajaja no t preocupes es que a veces nosotras sacamos el argentino que llevamos dentro :P nos alegra que te haya gustado y sigue leyendo!  
  
Cony M.: jeje bueno tu nos conoces somos haci de nacimiento :P nos vemos en clases :P  
  
Bueno ojala sigan leyendo y dejen review que nos alegran el dia!!! Aquí va la historia:  
  
4° Celos??!  
  
Ella al entrar a la sala común se encontró con una escena un tanto desagradable. Jessenia estaba en el sillon besando locamente a Crabbe!! Guacala! Que onda? Es que acaso todos se tomaron alguna pocion para el sexo!!?. Ella hizo una mueca de asco y se fue a la sala común de Gryffindor.  
  
Ahí se encontraban Harry y Ron jugando Snac explosivo. -Hola Herms! Ya era hora que te aparecieras no?  
  
-Jeje lo siento chicos es que he estado un tanto ocupada n_n........oye que tal si nos vamos a dar un chapuzon al lago? Dumbledor nos dio permiso- dijo ella con una sonrisa picara.  
  
Ambos chicos se miraron y asintieron con gusto  
  
-Esperenme, me voy a cambiar.  
  
Luego de un rato salio una Hermione con pareo azul que apenas le cubria el trasero, unas hawuayanas (n/a jeje no se como se escribe) y un bikini blanco.  
  
Ambos chicos quedaron con la boca abierta ¡Cuánto habia cambiado Hermione!!  
  
Al llegar al lago vio a un Malfoy con un traje de baño negro hasta las rodillas conversando animadamente con Cho Chang acostados a la orilla del rio. Obviamente Cho le estaba coqueteando a Malfoy.  
  
Malfoy se percato de la presencia de ella y quizo hacerla sentir ''celosa'' haci que abrazo a Cho por la cintura para hablar mejor. Cho sentia que su arte de seducción estaba resultando...(n/a saaaaaaa no salvai Cho! Sorry es que me cae mal (sasami))  
  
*****PENSAMIENTO DE HERMIONE*****  
  
QUE?! Porque hizo eso!......pero Hermione que piensas? Acaso estas celosa?...NO! claro que no él no es tu novio para que pienses eso!!mm pero si kiere jugar sucio...tendra algo de su propia medicina...solo lo hago...por diversión  
  
***NARRADORAS***  
  
Tras este pensamiento Hermione se apresuro a sacarse sensualmente el pareo cosa que todos los hombres incluido Draco quedaron echando humo por todas partes.  
  
Tomo el brazo a Harry y Ron y los metio al agua. Estuvieron jugando en el agua un buen rato ante la mirada celosa de Draco y matadora de Cho Chang.  
  
Hermione decidio salir del agua y tomar un poco de sol.  
  
-Te diviertes Granger?- una voz petulante se escuchaba detrás de ella (n/a ella estaba acostada de guata yap? n_n) -Sí Malfoy pero veo que cada vez que quiero estar sola apareces tú  
  
-Quieres estar sola?mm.....-dijo arrodillándose al lado de ella y tratando de evadir ese tema- no quieres que te hecho bronceador?  
  
-Si kieres- ¡Claro que que queria!!!  
  
Draco se sento encima de ella y empezo a ponerle bronceador en la espalda. Ella disfrutaba cada vez que ella hacia sentir a Draco exitado y el a la vez tambien le gustaba. Luego de ese ''juego'' Hermione se dio vuelta y quedaron cara con cara.  
  
-Basta de bronceador- dijo ella acercándose a la boca de Draco Draco podia sentir la respiración agitada de Hermione y Hermione la de él.  
  
Pero Hermione decidio jugar un poco con Malfoy y cuando estaban a punto de besarse Hermione se paró y dejo a un Malfoy con el ánimo arriba..si es que me entienden :P.  
  
Hermione tomo sus cosas y se fue con paso seductor al castillo.  
  
-Ya me las pagaras Granger....-Dijo Malfoy sentándose y mirando al lago..  
  
Luego de ese ''movidito'' día los chicos se dirijian a la clase de historia de magia.  
  
-Hola niño bueno en esta entretenida clase hablaremos sobre como los duendes y ....bla bla bla-empezo el profesor  
  
Hermione se tuvo que sentar al lado de Malfoy ya que no quedaba otro asiento....  
  
-Entonces el oro en 1745...bla bla- seguia el profesor  
  
Hermione como niña responsable estaba atenta a la clase cuando escucha una respiración entrecortada pero no fuerte.  
  
Ella mira hacia al lado y se encuentra a Draco mirando deseoso el escote e ella que por cierto era muy bajo. Ella mira debajo de la mesa y ve que Draco con una mano esta..como decirlo....sobandose muy cerca de su genital y con la otra levantándole la falda a ella.  
  
Hermione como venganza se deja pero en el momento justo del rose de la mano de Draco y su pierno se aleja lo cual hace que Malfoy suba su mirada lujuriosa y pose sus frios ojos en ella............  
  
==========****************************************=====================  
  
MUAJAJAJAJAJA!!! Los dejamos con la duda?!!!! Jejeje lean el proximo capitulo dejen review si kieren saber lo que pasa después muajaja  
  
Gracias a Chik-soad por la idea ;)  
  
ATTE sasami y Azuka  
  
Pd: sorry por el capitulo tan corto :P 


	5. En clase no!

Hola a todos!! Aquí estamos con el 5 capitulo de nuestra historia. Un consejo: tengan un vaso de hielo LO NECESITARAN! n_n  
  
Ah! Y coty deja a la azuka tranquila con la trepa es de la Tamara :P Aclaraciones: Cuando estaba en el lago supuestamente Draco se puso encima de ella para echarle bronceador en la espalda capich? 5° En clase no!  
  
Hermione miro nerviosa al profesor, pero este seguía hablando de no se que. Miro a Draco hasta donde estaba su mano..precisamente pudo notar que el ahora desabrochaba su pantalón, dio un respingo y miro al profesor pero Draco en ere momento puso su otra manos en la pierna de Hermione y comenzaba a meterla bajo la falda.  
  
-Suéltame!-susurro indignada sin dejar de mirar al profesor -No quiero-respondió poniendo su mano en el muslo de Hermione  
  
Harr y Ron estaban sentados mas adelante, escucharon algo.....se voltearon a ver justo en el momento q Draco masajeaba se órgano masculino. Ambos quedaron con la boca abierta al notar esto, pero no pudieron creer que el rubio tuviera su mano en el muslo se su mejor amiga y que ahora intentara desabrochar su falda.  
  
Los chicos se dieron vuelta para no ver semejante cosa, pero la respiración agitada de ambos chicos los distraían. Afortunadamente el resto de la clase estaba tan ocupada durmiendo que no se dieron cuenta cuando Hermione intentaba correrse lo que mas podía de Draco porque el quería besarla y había logrado desabrochar su falda.  
  
-Telepaticus!-susurro Herm apuntando si cabeza con la varita-Detente idiota! Que crees que haces?! -Genial telepatia. No, no me detendré Granger hace tiempo q tenemos esto pendiente -Estamos en clase! Esto entra en el examen!-respondió logrando abrochar su falda -Ahora viene la cena...genial..-le dijo Malfoy mentalmente a Hermione-te espero en la sala común a las 1:00am y si no vas yo ire por ti. -Normalus!-susurro Hermione. No quiso responder pero una oferta como esa se tiene una sola vez en la vida  
  
La clase termino y todos se fueron apresuradamente al Gran comedor para cenar. Hermione fue la ultima en salir porque se quedo hablando con el profesor. Cuando salió se encontró con un chico de ojos verde esmeralda.  
  
-Harry!-exclamo sorprendida -Que demonios fue eso Herm?-pregunto cruzando los brazos y apoyándose en la pared. -Que fue que?-respondió como si no tuviera idea de q hablaba -Ya sabes, Malfoy te estaba....y se estaba bueno...-Harry parecía algo cohibido -Ah! Eso...bueno ya conoces a Malfoy es un idiota-Hermione estaba muy nerviosa y no sabia que decir para convencer a Harry -Si trata de hacerte algo solo dime, ya sabes q me preocupo por ti- se acerco a ella, le tomo las manos y le dio un pequeño beso al lado de los labios. Hermione se sonrojo pero no dijo nada-Vamos a cenar.  
  
Cuando llegaron al Comedor se separaron ya que Hermione comía con los prefectos. Al ver a Draco se sonrojo nuevamente y no dijo nada durante el resto de la cena. Termino lo mas rápido posible y volvió a su habitación dispuesta a tomar una ducha .Se dio un largo baño y se vistió con una blusa blanca ajustada manda ¾ algo escotada , jeans negros y el pelo suelto ya que lo aliso con la poción alisadora.  
  
Miro el reloj...10:20.Aun tenia mucho tiempo (la verdad ella misma no sabia porque iva a ir) así q hizo algunos deberes que tenia en especial pociones. El tiempo paso muy lento para ella. Draco por su parte también tomo una ducha y se puso una camisa negra ajustada, que dejaba ver su muy bien formado cuerpo. Pantalones negros y el plo todo revuelto (n/a (azuka) medio mino!! Un babero por favor!! Ven buffy la caza vampiros? Es como Spike!!) Hermione le empezaba a gustar mucho la tenia que tener para el solo. Bajo a la sala común a terminar sus tareas y leer un poco, miraba el reloj con impaciencia.. A las 12:55 Hermione bajo tranquilamente por la escalera, pero cuando vio a Draco y lo rico q se veía se puso muy nerviosa. Por suerte Justin y Jessenia no se veían por ninguna parte, tal vez Jessenia haya podido convencer a Justin y estaban por ahí...... Al verla bajar, se puso de pie y camino hacia ella.  
  
-Vaya Granger...pensé q no vendrías-dijo el dirigiéndole una mirada seductora he irónica -Solo vine a ver q querías- dijo apoyándose en la pared -Acaso no es obvio?..terminar lo que ya empezamos- respondió quedando a 2 cm de distancia de ella y abrasándola por la cintura. -No estoy para tus juegos Mal...- pero no pudo continuar porque Draco la beso apasionadamente.  
  
Hermione no aguanto y respondió el beso de la misma manera y comenzó a recorrer con sus manos el pecho y el abdomen de Draco. El rubio platinado siguiendo el ejemplo de la chica, recorrió el cuerpo de ella sin ninguna restricción, claro que sin duda su parte favorita fue debajo de su espalda (n/a jejeje)  
  
Draco desabrocho la blusa de Hermione y ella la de Draco. El chico fue dando pequeños pasos hasta el sillón y ahí empujó sutilmente a Hermione, se puso sobre ella y sus besos bajaron hasta su cuello, sus respiraciones estaban muy agitadas y podían oír los latidos de sus corazones muy fuertes. Hermione lanzo un pequeño gemido cuando Draco la tomo por las caderas y la apreto a su cuerpo, ella empezó a sacarle el cinturón y a desabrocharle los pantalones a Draco, mientras el luchaba con el broche del sujetador e la chica. Habían comenzado a besarse nuevamente cuando escucharon a alguien q venia por la puerta. Entraron Justin y Jessenia discutiendo a medio vestir...cuando se encontraron con semejante escena se quedaron petrificados y no supieron que hacer.  
  
-Draco Hermione!!....oye que hacen pillines?-pregunto Jessenia con voz picara  
  
Justin a esta altura se notaba un poco celoso Hermione salto, haciendo que Draco cayera al suelo  
  
Hermione y Draco estaban a medio vestir  
  
=====================******************************======================  
  
Hola!!! Bueno tratamos de no calcinarnos al terminar el fic ojalá les haya gustado porfis manden reviews!!!! Saludos a todos!!  
  
Sasami-chan y Azuka Kaiou 


	6. Oootra vez baños :P

Bueno les keremos dar las gracias porque hasta ahora llevamos igual hartos review pero nos gustaría q pusieran mas porfis yap?  
  
Acá les tenemos el fic::  
  
6° grandecitos?  
  
Draco y Hermione estaban a medio vestir  
  
-He...nada solo..jugábamos-respondió Draco ''pero que estúpido eres!!! Jugando brrrrrr''( se decía el para sus adentros)  
  
-Jajaja así que jugando a procrear he? Jaja-rió Jessenia- no los culpo yo el señor fiera lo hacemos siempre- dijo dirigiéndose a Justin y haciendo un pequeño rugido de león.  
  
Justin miro a Hermione algo cohibido y ella le devolvió una mirada divertida.  
  
Luego de un incomodo silencio:  
  
-He...ejem bueno yo..... creo que me voy a vestir- dijo Hermione dirigiéndose a las escaleras -Yo te acompaño!- se apresuro a decir Malfoy -No! Tu te quedas aquí- lo paro Hermione  
  
Ella subió las escaleras pensando en lo q acababa de hacer...se estaba enamorando de Draco Malfoy y eso no se lo podía permitir..aunque debía admitir que le gustaba coquetear con él.  
  
Subió a su cuarto se vistió y se durmió rápidamente.  
  
AL OTRO DÍA....  
  
Ella se levanto y se dio cuenta q eran las...6:55...ha.....que?!!!! las 6:55!!! Shit! Hace mas de una hora tenia que hacer ronda con Justin!!!! Mejor bajo rápido- pensó ella Se vistió y salió de la sala común muy apurada. En el trayecto se encontró con Justin en la sala de trofeos.  
  
-Hermione!!! Te atrasaste mucho- le dijo el ''chico feroz''  
  
-Lo siento mucho me quede dormida- respondió la castaña- ha pasado algo?  
  
-No, todo ha estado tranqui...- y antes de que Justin contestara se oyó cerrar una puerta estrepitosamente- Vamos a ver!!- dijo Justin tomando la mano de Hermione  
  
Caminaron por una largo pasillo y escucharon q unas mesas se movían en una sala cercana Abrieron la puerta y encontraron al ''niño que vivió'' con el torso desnudo y a la menor de los Weasly desnuda.  
  
-Harry!! Ginny!!! O.o- dijo Hermione sorprendida  
  
Harry se quedo como piedra y Ginny tenia la cara casi tan roja como su pelo. Ginny corría por toda la sala buscando desesperadamente su ropa  
  
-Que rayos hacen!!!?- grito Justin impactado  
  
-Que parecen que hacen?- dijo Herm siendo sarcástica- Temo que tendré que descontarles puntis chicos.  
  
-Pero si no alcanzamos a hacer nada Hermi!!- dijo Ginny ingenua- Nos interrumpieron en lo bueno así que no nos deberían descontarnos nada.  
  
-De todos modos no deberían estar aquí...-reprocho Hermione enojada- 20 puntos menos para Gryffindor.  
  
-No seas tan mala Mione- le dijo Harry con cara de niño arrepentido  
  
-TU NO SEAS TAN MALO HARRY!! No ilusiones a esta pobre niña por pura diversión.Andate a un burdel si es que quieres ''jugar''- le respondió indignada. No podía creer que su compañero desde primero pudiera hacer esto- Váyanse a sus todos menos tu Harry- dijo deteniendo a Harry en seco.  
  
Justin la miro extrañado y salió con Ginny que seguía abrochándose su blusa y cerrando la puerta.  
  
-Maldito....-susurro Hermione mientras se apoyaba con los brazos cruzados en la pared.  
  
-Por que? Ella también quería- se defendió sentándose en una mesa  
  
-ELLA TE AMA HARRY!! No te das cuenta?- Herm ya tenia los ojos vidriosos  
  
-Entonces hice lo correcto. Ahora va a estar feliz-dijo Harry acostándose de espalda sobre la mesa, aun no se ponía la camisa.  
  
-AHORA TE VA A ODIAR!!! Solo jugaste con ella y ella casi se entrega a ti Harry!!. Bueno no es mi vida así que te dejare solo para que le arruines la vida a otras chicas. Cambiaste mucho Harry- y con esto se dirigió a la puerta  
  
-Espera!!-grito Harry pero Hermione no lo tomo en cuenta. Se levanto de la mesa y camino hacia ella impidiendo que saliera de la sala.  
  
-No jodas...-Harry le tomó el brazo y la obligo a mirarlo  
  
-Harry Ginny es mi amiga y no puedo creer que la trates como una cualquiera.  
  
-Eso ya esta en el pasado, concentrémonos en el presente- La tomó por la cintura y se acerco a ella.  
  
-Que cree que haces!!!...-pero no pudo continuar porque él comenzó a besarle el cuello  
  
-Déjame!!!-intento soltarse pero Hary la tenia muy bien agarrada  
  
Saco su varita y grito:  
  
-Empidermus!! (n/a fue lo que se nos ocurrió jejeje)  
  
Harry quedo tirado en el suelo pero no perdió el conocimiento  
  
-Creí que eras mi amigo..-susurro Hermione mientras una silenciosa lagrima caia por su mejilla.  
  
Se marcho a toda velocidad con la intención de llorar desconsoladamente pero se dio cuenta que en 10 minutos tendría clases y no podía ser la mejor clase: Pociones con Slythering. Cuando estaba llegando a la mazmorra vio a un rubio platinado parado en la puerta .Se limpio las lagrimas y fingió que no pasaba nada.  
  
-Que pasa Granger?-Pregunto Draco- Te fue mal en tu ronda?- rió irónico  
  
-No me molestes idiota!- grito enojada y entrando a la mazmorra.  
  
-Te paso algo con tus amigos?- Le pregunto Draco muy fuerte. Tenia un tono preocupado en su voz.  
  
Harry a había llegado y estaba sentado en el ultimo banco como siempre. Como no quedaba otro lugar tuvo que sentarse con Harrry (Ron se sentó con Parvati). La chica miro hacia otro lado.Aun con ganas de matarlo una lagrima cayo nuevamente por su mejilla. Draco que se sento en el banco de al lado se dio cuenta que evitaba a Potter. Draco escribió en un pedazo de pergamino y se lo paso disimuladamente a Herm.  
  
Ella lo abrió algo molesta y decía:  
  
''Ese imbecil te hizo algo?''  
  
Herm escribió abajo: ''Esto no te incumbe'' y se lo devolvió.  
  
Snape entró a las y noto que Draco miraba con cara de preocupación a Hermione.  
  
-Señor Malfoy!! Quiere por favor poner atención a mi clase?-dijo Snape furioso  
  
-Cla..claro lo siento- dijo Malfoy algo cohibido  
  
-Esta bien.....hoy harán una poción para saber como serán cuando grandes..esta poción dura solo unos minutos lo suficiente como para que después de esta clase vuelvan a la normalidad..una vez terminada se la tomaran y no quiero errores-mirando especialmente a Neville-Bien los ingredientes están en la pagina 107 a trabajar,.....YA!!!-grito Snape.  
  
Todos empezaron a trabajar mientras que Draco veía a Hermione preocupado y Harry la miraba arrepentido.  
  
-Bueno ya que todos terminaron tómensela- dijo Snape con una sonrisa irónica.  
  
Todos al tomarla se quejaron. Neville como era de suponerse lo hizo mal y solo le crecieron los brazos y las piernas. Todos los demas lo hicieron bien excepto Crabbe Goile y Pansy les creció barba. Aparte extrañamente Pansy engordo como vaca.  
  
En cambio todos incluido en profesor se quedaron viendo a una linda y guapa chica de unos 21 años con su pelo largo y liso que se le ondulaba al final y le crecía hasta la cintura, unos ojos color miel provocadores y un cuerpo con líneas curvas muy marcadas esto ultimo se notaba mucho ya que como creció la ropa quedaba chica y la falda le quedaba a menos de un palmo de su trasero.  
  
Draco al verla estaba babeando por los suelos. El también estaba bastante bien igual de rico que siempre jeje.  
  
Empezaron los murmullos por parte de los hombres:  
  
-No quedo tan mal la sangre sucia-decían los Slythering mientras que los Gryffindor decían:  
  
-Que guapa será Hermione!! En cambio las mujeres  
  
-Que fue quedo esa no se que le encuentran-decía una Slythering que tenia arrugas y estaba pintada hasta decir basta.  
  
-Mm igual es linda pero creo que yo hice mal la poción porque yo soy mas linda que ella-decía Lavander.  
  
Mientras todos hablaban Draco se acerco cautelosamente a Hermione.  
  
-Sabias que grande o chica estas muy rica Granger- dijo agarrandole la cintura por detrás y diciéndole al oido.  
  
Hermione para seguir el juego le dijo:  
  
-Para ti todo esto es prohibido Malfoy- mirando su cuerpo -Entonces seré un chico malo que no conoce lo prohibido-y le empezó a besar la oreja.  
  
-Mm..ven esta noche a las 9 al baño de los prefecto haber si te atreves a decirme todo esto-dijo Hermione mientras la poción perdía su efecto. Tomo sus cosas y salió del salón.  
  
Las clases continuaron normalmente. Harry con cara de perro chiguagua y Draco ''acosándola''.  
  
Ya eran las 8:30..luego de cenar se dirigió a su cuarto para prepararse para la ''cita''.  
  
Al llegar se ducho y se puso una falda escocesa que le legaba 2 palmos mas arriba de la rodilla; escogió un top negro y encima de el se puso una camisa blanca abierta, calcetines blancos hasta las rodillas y su pelo lo traía suelto.  
  
Miro su reloj y vio que eran las 8:55 haci que se apresuro a ir al baño de los prefectos .Al llegar una neblina con un suave aroma a melocotón invadía el lugar.  
  
De repente siento cono alguien la abrazaba por detrás y le susurraba algo al oído:  
  
-Pensé que no vendrías- le dijo una voz que perfectamente conocía.  
  
-Nunca olvido algo que yo misma digo Malfoy-dijo ella cerrando los ojos y tirando su cabeza para atrás ya que Malfoy le había empezado a besar su cuello. Hermione no aguanto mas y se dio vuelta, antes de besarlo estaba apunto de juntar sus labios con los de el y le dijo casi en susurro:  
  
-Estoy sintiendo algo por ti que no debería sentir  
  
-Yo también creo que siento lo mismo...pero para que no disfrutar el momento?- Y con esto Malfoy la beso apasionadamente.  
  
Malfoy agarro el trasero de ella juntando ambas pelvis lo que provoco un gemido por parte de Hermione. Ella tomo el mando de la situación y lo arrincono en una pared. El con un rápido movimiento se puso encima de Hermione cambiando la posición. La subió rápidamente hasta que las piernas de ella llegaran a la misma altura de el y ella lo abrazaba con sus piernas. Hermione gemía fuerte ya que Draco con un murmullo puso un hechizo ensordecedor. Ambos estaban con la parte de arriba desnuda por lo que Draco miraba embobado a Hermione. Ella aun seguía con la ropa interior de abajo pero sentía como algo sobresalía del pantalón de Draco.. Estaban tan excitados que estaban apunto de ''procrear'' cuando abrieron estrepitosamente la puerta.  
  
Con la neblina las personas que habían entrado no los podían ver pero ellos los podían ver perfectamente.  
  
Jessenia estaba besando con deseo a Justin (ambos estaban desnudos) y lo tiro a la bañera.  
  
-Ahora veras que tan tigresa soy grrr!!!- dijo Jessenia.  
  
A esta altura Draco y Hermione aun estaban como quedaron pero se estaban aguantando las ganas de reír.  
  
-Venga mi tigresa que acá un amigo se levanto para hacer ejercicio!!-dijo Justin  
  
Jessenia se tiro al agua para gemir estrepitosamente. Draco y Hermione estaban con unas caras parecidas a estas o.O O.o  
  
Tomaron cautelosamente y lentamente su ropa y salieron hacia la habitación de Hermione. Cuando llegaron a la habitación se pusieron a reír como locos pero al mismo tiempo pararon de reír.  
  
-(bostezo) Bueno ya que nos interrumpen a cada rato me voy a acostar-decía ella mientras empujaba a Malfoy a la puerta-Nos vemos- lo abrazo hasta rodear toda su espalda y besarlo en la comisura de los labios.  
  
-Pe..per...o..tengo a alguien aun levantado!!!- y con esto Hermione le cerro la puerta en la cara-Shit!! A la otra no t salvas Granger- y cerro la puerta de su cuarto..  
  
Hola!!! Bueno ojala les haya gustado n_n manden reviews please que ahora no tenemos nada!!!  
  
Atte sasami y azuka  
  
Pd: KEREMOS UNA COMUNIDAD DE PERVERTIDAS!!! Yap? n_n 


	7. Hosgmade

7° Hosgmade  
  
Hermione ya se había acostado en su cama mientras pensaba:  
  
-''Bueno a decir verdad me hubiera gustado seguir adelante con ''eso'' pero......no me estaré enamorando.......no lo creo'' - y con este pensamiento cayo en los brazos de Morfeo.  
  
######################################################## Al despertarse sintió como unos brazo le tomaban por los hombros y la movia un poco..sintió también como su nombre sonaba a lo lejos...  
  
-hermione....hermione......HERMIONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -A???!! Que??! - dijo aun somnolienta y restregando su ojo con una mano- pero que...Malfoy!!! que haces aquí!!!! Y mas encima a las- miro su despertador- 6 de la mañana........oho.....ups-dijo mientras se tapaba a boca con una mano.  
  
-A! Veo que ahora te acuerdas... estuve esperándote media hora en la sala común para hacer la ronda así que mejor levántate-Con esto el la destapo de las sabanas. El se le quedo viendo con los ojos como plato. Hermione SE olvido en la noche de ponerse pijama así que tan solo estaba con ropa interior.  
  
-Eh..me mejor vi-vístete te esperoenlasalacomun- y salió de la habitación un poco rojo y muy rapido.  
  
Ella vio como estaba....se puso ropa algo cohibida. Luego de bañarse y vestirse bajo a la sala y se encontró a Malfoy mirando por la ventana pensando .El aun no notaba la presencia de la chica así que Hermione decidió seguir el juego de la ''seducción'' y se dirigió a el.  
  
Con su dedo rozo el trasero del chico y se acerco al chico por detrás al oído y le dijo.  
  
-Vamos a hacer la ronda Malfoy.  
  
Esto provoco un pequeño respingo por parte del chico. El se dio vuelta para tomarla por la cintura y besarla pero ella ya no estaba, en cambio vio como la puerta de la sala comun se cerraba.  
  
-Aqui vamos de nuevo- se dijo para sus adentros.  
  
Hicieron su ronda normalmente.....ya eran las 9:00 de la mañana y como era sábado tenían que ir a Hosgmade. Salieron junto a todo el colegio, pero los 4 prefectos se quedaron un poco mas a tras para vigilar a los estudiantes. Entre los estudiantes estaba Harry Potter que caminaba junto a la menor de los Weasly...esto provoco que Hermione se sintiera mal por ginny.  
  
Y para olvidarse de eso les dijo a los otros 3 prefectos:  
  
-Vamos a las 3 escobas? Quiero tomar algo-dijo guiñándole un ojo a Draco -Vamos pues!- dijo Jessenia tomando de la mano a Justin y a Draco.  
  
Estaban los cuatro sentados en una de las mesas...luego de un rato los 4 estaban un poco ebrios pero la peor era Hermione y Justin..este ultimo se estaba poniendo pajillas para tomar bebida por la nariz.  
  
-JAJAJAJAJA!!!! Miguen a chustin! Jaja -decía Hermione mientras se tomaba otra copa. -Hermione no crees que ya son muchas copas?- le pregunto Draco mirando un poco asustado a Hermione ya que nunca la había visto así. -YO DIGE GUANDO SEAN SUFICIENTES RUBIO! Ahora....a bailar!!-dijo mientras le hacia señas al camarero que pusiera mas fuerte la música.  
  
En ese momento estaban tocando la canción de crazy town -Butterfly (N/a sorry pero en el archivo que tenia la canción se borro sorry T_T)  
  
Mientras sonaba esta canción ella era la única que bailaba así que todos los hombre se le quedaron viendo y comentando lo rica que estaba Hermione (ella estaba ocupando una minifalda negra y una polera manga larga verde musgo acampanada en las muñecas y su pelo lo llevaba liso) ella sostenía la copa en el aire mientras movía sus caderas sensualmente. Ella estaba apunto de empezar a sacarse la polera pero en ese momento Draco decidió que era mucho así que fue hacia ella la tomo de las piernas y la puso encima de su hombro mientras recibía patadas de parte de Hermione, pifias de los hombre y gracias de parte de las mujeres ya que sus parejas estaban mas pendientes de Hermione que de ellas.  
  
Al salir Draco la llevo a un lugar mas apartado para calmarla. La sentó en una banca:  
  
-GUE HACES! LA FIESTA AUN NO TERMINA SEÑOR!! SI SOMOS AMIGOS ME VAI A GUENER QUE DEGAR IR! SOMO AMIGO O NO SOMO AMIGO?-decía Hermione mientras abrazaba a Draco.  
  
Por supuesta para Draco Malfoy esta situación era muy divertida..ver a Hermione Granger borracha y abrazándolo no era de todos los días.  
  
-Jajaja para ti si se acabo señorita mírate! Estas borracha!- dijo Draco zafándose de ella y mirándola de arriba abajo.  
  
-Draguito..amiguo.....tu tu crei que soy una una mala persona? - le decía Hermione mientras sus ojos se ponian con lagrimas. Era obvio que estaba pasando de la parte de la alegría a la melancolía.  
  
-Porque lo dices? claro que no! Eres a la mejor persona que aya conocido- le decía mientras acomodaba un mechón de pelo de ella detrás de la oreja de Herms.  
  
-Porgue me etoy enamorando de alguien indebido.....y.....y....- y después de eso empezó a llorar.. se cargo en el hombro de Draco.  
  
-Herms?-pregunto algo preocupado de que el no fuera el chico que Hermione amaba- y..y quien es ese chico?} De repente los llantos cesaron para dar paso a suspiros....Hermione se había quedado dormida...  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ Hola!!!!!!! Queremos pedirles disculpas por la demora y por lo corto del capitulo es que hemos tenido muchas pruebitas lo sentimos ojala dejen review porque nos suben el autoestima y de paso nos mandan sugerencias Chauu Atte sasami y asuka  
  
Pd:VIVA LA COMUNIDAD DE PERVERTIDAS!!!!! n_n 


	8. jeje no se nos ocurre '

Hola! Bueno aca esta el 8° CAPITULO de la super saga pervertida del odio al amor un paso!! Grax por los review mandados la respuesta al final de la pagina! Y VIVA LA COMUNIDAD DE PERVERTIDAS!!!  
  
8°  
  
Draco miro a Hermione (aun estaba apoyada en su hombro) con un poco de melancolia....  
  
-¿Qué es lo que me hiciste Mione?-decia Draco mientras le acariciaba el pelo.Acerco su cabeza a la nuca de ella...olia a fresas.  
  
Miro su reloj...eran las 8 ''sera mejor que le de un hechizo par que Hermione despierte y me ayude a llevar a los alumnos al colegio''penso Draco mientras sacaba su varita del bolsillo.  
  
-Enervate (N/A jeje no se servira sorry u_u´) -Ah? Mm que pasa? Que sucedió- dijo mirando su reloj de mano-MADRE!!! Tenemos que llevar a los alumnos Draco ayudame!!!-dijo mientras salia corriendo en dirección al bar  
  
-Hermione! Sera mejor que no.....entres-dijo Draco un poco tarde ya que Hermione ya habia entrado  
  
Hermione al entrar todos los hombres se acercaron a ella como lobos hambrientos. Hermione estaba hecha piedra ya que le decian cosas como ''hola preciosura'' o ''me harias un bailesite hoy a las 10 en mi pieza nena??'' Hermione reacciono y decidio evadir estos comentarios....ya se lo preguntará a Draco ¬¬.  
  
Luego de ordenar a los alumnos llegaron al colegio.  
  
Iban los 4 (Justin [ya no estaba curado ya que Jessenia demostro la poca inteligencia que tenia y le hizo el mismo hechizo que Draco le hizo a Hermione] Jessenia Draco y Hermione)  
  
Al entrar Jessenia y Justin se fueron directo a la pieza de Jessenia (quien sabe que harian) mientras que Hermione se hecho al sillon y Draco la miraba sentado en el sillon de enfrente. De repente: -JAJAJAJAJAJA!!!-decia Draco mientras se hechaba sobre el sillon poniendo sus manos sobre la nuca- t hubieras visto Granger jaja no sabia que tuvieras ''ese'' lado- dijo recalcando la palabra ''ese''  
  
.-HA? Solo recuerdo que me tomaba una copa y luego estaba contigo- dijo poniendo cara de incrédula  
  
-JAJAJA!!! Esa si esta buena! Una sola copa????!!!! Jaja te tomas como 10!! Jaja segura que no recuerdas nada mas?- dijo poniendo una sonrisa picara. -No...según tu que hice- dijo Hermione En eso Draco se paro y empezo a bailar sensualmeten como Hermione lo habia hecho pero trataba de imitar a un gay provocando la risa de Hermione.  
  
-JAJAJA estas loco Malfoy...yo? hacer eso? Ni borracha-dijo Hermione -Pues estabas borracha...deberías agradecerme hasta te ivas a sacar la camisa...mmm pensándolo bien fui un aguafiesta. -QUE??!! O.o NO PUEDE SER DEVERAS CASI HAGO ESO?-decia Hermione totalmente sorprendida.  
  
-UIIII jajaja y hubieras hecho mas jejeje -Mmm bueno dejémoslo aquí no mas- dijo Hermione acostándose en el sofa cruzando sus piernas (al hacer esto sus braguitas se asomaban un poco) poniendo sus manos sobre la nuca.  
  
Draco la miraba embobado ''como podia estar tan rica Hermione'' pensaba mientras se acercaba y se sentaba a su lado... -Y....no t gustaria hacer algo mas placentero?-le dijo poniendo una sonrisa picara y haciendo un recorrido con su dedo indice desde el cuello hasta el inicio de su escote.  
  
-Que te gustaria hacer?-dijo haciendo lo mismo con su dedo solo que en la pierna de Draco.  
  
Draco se acerco mas a ella estaban a escasos milímetros de besarse hasta que le dijo..  
  
-Quieres de tu propia medicina Granger?- dijo mordiéndole el labio inferior a la chica. -Y según tu cual es mi medicina?-dijo escapando un suspiro y cerrando sus ojos esperando el beso.  
  
-Esta- dándole un beso en la mejilla y separándose de ella ...estaba subiendo las escaleras cuando dijo....-a no ser que quieras venir a mi pieza esta noche....te estare espernado tigresa como diria Justin- dijo sonriendo picaramente y subiendo.  
  
-Ahí estare!!-le grito Hermione(la habia dejado con ganas y eso si q no se lo permitiria)-ahí estare galan- dijo parándose del sofa y dirigiéndose a su cuarto para prepararce para una noche de desvelo. $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ Hola!! Sorry por los capitulos tan cortos que escribimos pero últimamente no tenemos mucha inspiración (DEJEN IDEAS jejej) pero ya llegara...aca van las contestaciones de los reviews::.  
  
BB: Hola! Que bueno que te haya gustado bueno sorry por el corto capitulo pero como dijimos no tenemos mucha inspiración ojala lo sigas leyendo y dejes tu opinión!! Grax!!  
  
LuluPotter17 : Hola! Bueno trataremos de hacer mas cositas pervertidas pero necesitamos ideas!! Jejejeje grax por el review!!!  
  
NaGiNi MaLFoy FeLToN: Hola! Sabemos que en este capitulo no hubo mucha accion pero en el proximo uii jejeje ojala lo sigas leyendo chau y grax! N_n  
  
CHIK_SOAD:hola!!! Amiga nuestra!!!!!!q heavy que te haya gustado el capitulo pero prometemos que los proximos seran mejores yap?n_n bueno jeje a mi me gusta un poquito la ultima que sakaron Metallica jeje pero me gusta mas el hip hop ojala no t haya decepcionado jejeje (sasami).Bueno yo no veo esa teleserie pero si vimos ese capitulo y uii que ta rico ese mino!!!! JEJEJEJE XD*** se nos cae la babita jeejeje. Ojala nos sigas leyendo a! Y sigue con tu fic que sacaste(espiando a Hermione) que empezo bien y kiero leer mas jejje bueno en fin chau y grax! VIVAN LAS PERVERTIDAS DE CHILE MIERDA!! Jajaj.  
  
Danna felton: hola!Bueno aca tamos pues con el fic ojala te guste nos importa tu opinión besos!! N_n Akira Akizuki: Hola! Jaja q bueno que te apuntes necesitamos integrantes jejeje oye...tu eres la que saco sus fics de la pagina? Si es haci que lata taban terrible buenos ojala los pongas denuevo yap? chauuu n_n  
  
Ale_vega: jajaja bueno aca tamo con el fci pues jajaja :P ojala te haya gustado un bezote hchauu!!  
  
Buaeno ojala sigan mandando mas el prximo capitulo viene califa jaja haci que léanlo no mas jejeje chauuu  
  
Pd: VIVA LA COMUNIDAD DE PERVERTIDAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! n_n  
  
Asuca y sasami. 


	9. Desepcion y Cambios

Wenu cauras aka tamo escribiendo el capitulo numero 9 luego de una laaaaaaaaarga espera jejeje. Weno dire que ya no somos dos si no una porque a la azuka la separaron de mi curso y no tenemos tiempo para escribir TT bueno ojala no me echen al agua y les guste este cap..chauuuuu  
  
Atte sasami  
  
9°UN CAMBIO  
  
-Que me estara pasando?-Se preguntaba Draco en su cama mientras miraba el techo - No creo que me este enamorando...pero....porque siempre que estoy con ella siento que nada puede ser mejor?, necesito verla siempre...creo que me estoy enamorando...tengo que hablar con Granger.  
  
Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta abriendose, cerro los ojos haciendose el dormido.  
  
Sintio como una mano le acariciaba su mejilla, no resistio mas y abrio los ojos.  
  
-QUE MIERDA HACES AQUÍ!!!- dijo asustado Draco al ver de quien se trataba  
  
-Solo te vine a ver Draco...te he visto Malfoy a mi no me engañas- Dijo la chica sentandose en la cama.  
  
-De que estas hablando Chang- Dijo Draco hechandose para atrás  
  
-Te he seguido... se que sientes atracción y no solo atracción hacia Granger Malfoy- Con esto Draco no supo como reaccionar- Malfoy creeme soy mucho mejor que ella.  
  
-Que estas insinuando Chang?- Dijo Draco hechandose para atras  
  
-Yo te amo y si no estas conmigo le dire a todo el mundo el amor que sientes por Granger-Dijo tomando las manos de Draco- se que no te arrepentiras de estar conmigo-  
  
-Estas loca Chang no creas que estare contigo..a quien crees que le creeran...A la mojigata Chang o al rey serpiente Draco Malfoy?- dijo soltandos las manos de Chang.  
  
-Hare que me ames Draco ten lo por seguro- dijo abalazandose sobre el y dandole un apasionado beso.  
  
El sonido de una voz diciendo idiota y el de un portazo se escucharon en la habitación interrupiendo el ''beso''  
  
-Granger- dijo Chang- creo que vio lo de nuestro beso...mejor una menos. -Hermione!- dijo Draco parandose de la cama y abriendo la puerta, fue hacia la habitación de Hermione pero ahí no se encontraba- Mierda!!!- dijo pateando la puerta.  
  
Mientras en los pasillos de Hogwarts lloraba una chica de cabellos castaños.  
  
-Porque??-Decia Hermione- serpiente asquerosa!- decia mientras abrasaba sus rodillas- porque me afecto tanto?? Es acaso amor??...no dejare que me pasen a llevar- con esto se levanto para dirigirse a su habitación.  
  
Al llegar se miro al espejo de cuerpo entero que ella tenia  
  
-Estoy aburrida de esta apariencia..necesito un cambio...maldito Malfoy de esta no te salvas- dijo mientras sacaba su varita del bolsillo.  
  
Se saco su tunica y quedo solo con su uniforme, su cuerpo era realmente hermoso tenia unas curvas que todas las chicas envidiaban.  
  
Tomo su varita y apunto a su cabeza, su pelo dejo de ser castaño y dio paso a un negro azulado que le daba un toque mas dark fue a su armario y saco toda su ropa, al hacer un hechizo su colorida ropa tomo color negro y rojo (sostenes, faldas, pantalones etc..)  
  
-Bien con esto bastara- tomo su pijama y se acosto pensando que el proximo dia seria mejor.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
En la habitación de cierto Sly solo la alarma del despertador...eran las 7.15.  
  
-mm sera mejor que me duche..mm hoy no tengo ronda- dijo Draco mientras se levantaba.  
  
-Que le dire a Hermione...quiero confesarle mis sentimientos pero luego de lo que vio ayer no querra hablarme- dijo mientras se ponia unos pantalones negros y una camisa negra lo que le daba un toque muy elegante, su pelo lo llevaba mojado por la ducha que se acababa de dar.  
  
Al llegar al gran hall vio que en la mesa de los prefectos se encontraban todos menos Hermione- que extraño ella siempre llega temprano- dijo sentandose al lado de Justin  
  
-Buenos dias Malfoy- dijo Justin comiendo una tostada  
  
-Buenos dias has visto a Granger- Dijo hechandole café a su taza.  
  
-No...la...he...visto..-dijo Justin mirando hacia la puerta del gran hall, donde aparecia un chica que muy pocos reconocian.  
  
Se hizo un silencio total en el gran hall...aparecio por sus puertas una chica de pelo negro azulado, tez palida y delgada. Traia una falda negra transparente hasta las rodillas, debajo de la falda llevaba unos shorts ajustados, tambien traia un corse negro con tirantes rojos y unas botas negras. Sus ojos estaban ligeramente haciendo que se vean mas profundos y sus labios estaban negros pero aun asi los hacian verse apetitosos y peligrosos  
  
Todo el hall estaba en silencio absoluto y solo se escuchaban los pasos que ella daba al dirigirse ni mas ni menos que a la mesa de prefectos donde se sento al lado de Draco Malfoy.  
  
-Que miran!!?? Tengo monos en la cara??- dijo Hermione al ver que todo el mundo la miraba. Poco a poco se empezaron a escuchar los triviales murmullos del gran hall.  
  
-Hermione??- Dijo Draco observandola de arriba abajo, definitivamente ese estilo le sentaba muy bien.  
  
-Tu ni me hables Malfoy...y soy Granger para ti- dijo tomando un sorbo de su taza  
  
Lo odiaron verdad???!!! No me maten!!!! No se preocupen el otro capitulo lo tengo escrito y tiene lo que todos estan esperando jeje se va a poner caliente jjajajaja wenu ojala les haya gustado el proximo capitulo lo subire mañana ya que lo tengo escrito y lito wenu?? Nus belmont chauuu  
  
R PLEASE!! E V I E W 


	10. Un te amo

Se hizo un silencio total en el gran hall...aparecio por sus puertas una chica de pelo negro azulado, tez palida y delgada. Traia una falda negra transparente hasta las rodillas, debajo de la falda llevaba unos shorts ajustados, tambien traia un corse negro con tirantes rojos y unas botas negras. Sus ojos estaban ligeramente haciendo que se vean mas profundos y sus labios estaban negros pero aun asi los hacian verse apetitosos y peligrosos  
  
Todo el hall estaba en silencio absoluto y solo se escuchaban los pasos que ella daba al dirigirse ni mas ni menos que a la mesa de prefectos donde se sento al lado de Draco Malfoy.  
  
-Que miran!!?? Tengo monos en la cara??- dijo Hermione al ver que todo el mundo la miraba. Poco a poco se empezaron a escuchar los triviales murmullos del gran hall.  
  
-Hermione??- Dijo Draco observandola de arriba abajo, definitivamente ese estilo le sentaba muy bien.  
  
-Tu ni me hables Malfoy...y soy Granger para ti- dijo tomando un sorbo de su taza  
  
10° Capitulo  
  
Se hizo un silencio en el gran hall cuando el profesor Dumbledore se paro de su asiento:  
  
-Queridos alumnos tengo una agradable noticia que comunicarles-dijo fijando su iluminada y alegre mirada a todos los alumnos- bueno mañana se realizara una pequeña fiesta- se escucharon gritos de emocion- de difraces- prosiguió el director y se escucho un buu general- las razones por las que se hara esta fiesta no las dire, prosigan- dijo el director sentandose.  
  
Hermione termino su desayuno y salio rapidamente del hall, perseguida por la mirada de un atento rubio y seguida por la jefa de su casa.  
  
-Señorita Granger!!! Espere- dijo la profesora acercandose a ella una vez estando fuera del salon.  
  
-Si profesora?- dijo sin perder en tono de niña responsable que tenia hace unos años.  
  
-Bueno lo qu pasa es que para mañana necesitamos que interprete una cancion para la entretencion de los alumnos.  
  
-Pero profesora- pero al ver como la miraba la profesora Mcgonnagall accedio- esta bien que es lo que debo hacer.  
  
-Bien solo tendras que cantar tu elige la cancion no puedo decirte las razones por la que debes hacer esto por que las circunstancias no lo ameritan muchas gracias Granger- dijo y con esto se retiro.  
  
-Genial con el animo que tengo para hacer de tony y entretener gente- y sin mas se dirigio a su sala comun  
  
Ya eran las 9 de la noche y la ''fiesta ya debe haber empezado sera mejor que baje- pense y baje ya lista y arreglada.  
  
Al bajar pude notar que no habia nadie en la sala comun salvo Jessenia que iba vestida de......de que estaba vestida??? La mire bien....tenia un bikini celeste y sandalias y su vientre se veia distinto........DIOS MIO!!! ESTA EMBARAZADA!!!!!! O.o -Jessennia quien te hizo esto- dije tocando su vientre. La verdad es que no me llevo mucho con ella perro es muy joven para tener un bebe.  
  
-Jajaja no pasa nada es que voy vestida de embarazada en traje de baño ¿no es tierno?- me dice poniendo una cara de weca que no se la puede.- Y tu de que vas vestida???- dice mirando mi traje de arriba abajo en forma despectiva.  
  
-De angel caido- digo aun en estado de shock..como puedo haber gente tan weca en este mundo.( n/a SI KIEREN VER EL VESTIDO DE HERMIONE PINCHEN ESTE LINK JEJEJE jeje lo siento es un pokitin largo jajaja XP)  
  
-Vaya Hermione estas preciosa- dijo Justin- De veras  
  
-Gracias Justin tu tambien- pero al decir esto tuve que salir de la sala comun lo mas rapido posible porque me moria de ganas de reirme..es que Justin estaba vestido de platano gigante con lentes.  
  
Me dirigi rapidamente al gran hall y como pude ver estaban todos bailando y pasandola bien, escucho como me llama la profesora Mcgonnagall.  
  
-Estas lista Hermione'?? en cinco minutos sales. Dijo dirigiendose al escenario.  
  
-Alumnos tengo el placer de anunciar que una destacada alumna de nuestro colegio interpretara una cancion titulada bring me to live con Blaise Zabini- y detrás de ella sale un chico vestido de vampiro al igual que muchos hombres en el gran hall. El era un chico moreno (n/a no es de color como en los otros fic y no soy racista es que a blaise me lo imagina desde un principio moreno) con el pelo castaño claro y unos ojos verdes que seducian a cualkier mujer.  
  
La musica empezo a sonar y los aplausos se fueron apagando:  
  
Hermione:  
  
How can you see into my eyes  
  
like open doors  
  
leading you down into my core  
  
where I´ve become so numb?  
  
Without a soul;  
  
my spirit´s sleeping somewhere cold,  
  
until you find it there and lead it back home.  
  
Blaise:(Wake me up.)  
  
Hermione: Wake me up inside.  
  
Blaise: (I can´t wake up.)  
  
Hermione: Wake me up inside.  
  
Blaise: (Save me. )  
  
Hermione:Call my name and save me from the dark.  
  
Blaise: (Wake me up. )  
  
Hermione: Bid my blood to run.  
  
Blaise: (I can´t wake up. )  
  
Hermione: Before I come undone.  
  
Blaise: (Save me. )  
  
Hermione:Save me from the nothing I´ve become.  
  
Hermione:  
  
Now that I know what I´m without  
  
you can´t just leave me.  
  
Breathe into me and make me real.  
  
Bring me to life.  
  
[Coros]  
  
Bring me to life.  
  
I´ve been living a lie/There´s nothing inside.  
  
Bring me to life.  
  
Frozen inside without your touch,  
  
without your love, darling.  
  
Only you are the life among the dead.  
  
Blaise:  
  
All of this sight  
  
I can´t believe I couldn´t see  
  
Kept in the dark  
  
but you were there in front of me  
  
Hermione I´ve been sleeping a 1000 years it seems.  
  
I´ve got to open my eyes to everything.  
  
Blaise: Without a thought  
  
Without a voice  
  
Without a soul (N/A EN ESAT PARTE BLAISE LE CANTA AL OIDO DE HERMIONE)  
  
Don´t let me die here/There must be something more.  
  
Bring me to life.  
  
[Chorus]  
  
Bring me to life.  
  
I´ve been living a lie/There´s nothing inside.  
  
Bring me to life  
  
Al terminar la cancion todo el hall estallo en aplausos incluso los profesores...nunca creyeron que Hermione cantara tan bien.  
  
Luego de 10 minutos de felicitaciones Hermione se dirigio a una mesa a sacar algo para beber.  
  
-Felicitaciones Granger- dijo una fria voz detrás suyo tomando su cintura.  
  
-Sueltame Malfoy no ves que no quiero nada contigo deja de joder- y sin mas salio del gran hall con direccion a la sala comun.  
  
Al entrar a la sala comun vio como todo estaba oscuro pero no le dio importancia, subio a su dormitorio y se encerro....estaba todo oscuro y solo una vela esta prendida...  
  
-Un momento...yo no deje ninguna vela prendida- Penso mientras se acercaba a su cama, en ella habia una rosa negra con una pequeña nota al lado:  
  
''Hermione se que no creeras lo que te dire pero creo que me he enamorado de ti''  
  
La carta no tenia firma pero sintio como unas manos se iban deslizando suavemente por su cintura hasta darla vuelta y quedar frente al desconocido, sus ojos grises como el hielo fue lo que le delato.  
  
-Malfoy!!! Pero como!! Hace un momen.....-pero unos dedos callaron sus palabras.  
  
-No digas nada....quiero que esto sea especial...para ambos-y sin mas la beso tierna y dulcemente en los labios. Con cada roce el beso se hizo casa vez mas apasionado por lo que la chica dejo escapar un leve suspiro.  
  
Draco empezo a besar cada milimetro de su cuello mientras le acariciaba sus muslos en forma circular lo que le produjo pequeñas descargas de placer a Hermione.  
  
Ella decidio tener el mando de la situación dejando a Draco sentado en la cama y ella sentada encima de el con las piernas abiertas.Empezo a jugar con su lengua en el cuello del chico mientras sentia la notable ereccion de Draco. Dirgio una mirada lujuriosa y macabra a Draco por lo que el se asusto un poco al verla pero luego esa nueva actitud de Hermione lo empezó a excitar.  
  
Siguió lamiendo el cuello de Draco hasta llegar a su boca y besar sus labios apasionadamente mientras movia su pelvis encima de la ereccion de Draco que cada vez se ponia mas dura (n/a recuerden que estaban con ropa aun).  
  
Draco ya no pudo mas y rompio en vestido de Hermione quedando solo en ropa interior negra. Desabrocho su sostén y se dispuso a lamer sus grandes y redondos pechos por lo que arranco unos gemidos de Hermione. El la acosto en la cama si dejar de besarla y acariciar sus pechos. Con una mano fue bajando hasta su vagina y pudo notar que estaba ya muy lubricada.  
  
Hermione sintio como los dedos de Draco se introducian en su vagina dejando espacar ya no pequeños si no mas bien grandes gemidos inundando toda la habitación. Draco ya no pudo aguantar la ereccion haci que despojo a Hermione de lo que le quedaba de ropa y la penetro bruscamente ya que sabia que ella no era virgen. Fueron marcando el ritmo del coito sin dejar de gemir y sentir enorme placer.  
  
Ella queria sentir el miembro de Draco mas profundo por lo que esa posición no la favorecia (n/a el misionero jajaja) asi que sento a Draco en el borde de la cama y ella encima (la misma posición que estaban antes) y empezo a saltar sobre su miembro. Draco no podia dejar escapar ningun gemido. Mientras Hermione subia y bajaba el lamia con placer los pechos de la chica aumentando el placer.  
  
Hermione sintio como algo explotaba dentro suyo y un placer enorme inundaba su cuerpo, su primer orgasmo. Draco no tardo en tener el suyo.  
  
Ambos se acostaron sintiendo la respiración agitada de su compañero abrasados.  
  
Hermione penso que Draco tan solo la queria para el sexo pero algo borro ese pensamiento cambiandolo por todo lo contrario  
  
Un te amo Hermione habia escapado de los labios del chico profundamente dormido...  
  
Lo se!! Es una mierda!! Pero no me maten!!! Es la primera vez que describo una escena caliente un me maten!!! Jejejej hay estoy demasiado roja ajjaja ojala sigan leyendo y la contestación de los reviews las pondre en el proximo capitulo para saber que tal les parecio wenitu????? Okis chaux!y no me odien ¬¬°}Por cierto!! He mandado mis disculpas a la autora que tiene el mismo titulo que el mio la verdad es que no tenia idea de eso pero grax por el dato""""!!!!!!!XD  
  
DarkAngelSantuary 


End file.
